Choices In Life
by mcangel1976
Summary: Side story to Choices Made Together (based on blurb in epilogue). Yukimura: a pro tennis player whose whole focus is on tennis. Sanada moves back to Tokyo to help his family after he left for Hokkaido to attend university. They see each other 1 day and the pull between them is undeniable. What will it take for them to take a chance on love? Mpreg, AU (don't have to read orig story)
1. The Pull

**Disclaimer… I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters, but I do have fun playing with them in my stories. LOL. **

**A/N: You asked for it and here it is. This is a side story to Choices You Made by WhiteEnsigma and Choices Made Together by me… kind of (btw if you didn't see it, a bonus chapter was added to Choices Made Together). In the epilogue I made mention of tennis pro Sanada Seiichi and his husband were expecting their first child. This is their story. I hope you enjoy it. Originally, I was only going to make it a couple of chapters long, but Kurayami-9 requested a longer story than that which would show their marriage and everything. So it will show their whole relationship from the beginning to after they have their first child. Do you want them to have a boy or a girl?**

Chapter 1 – The Pull

It was a day like any other day. Yukimura Seiichi was practicing his tennis at the local tennis club with one of his friends... really it was more of a friendly game than anything else. He had been a pro for a little over two years and was well on his way to being in the top ten players in the world. He was focused and he had drive; and he wasn't going to let anything distract him from his dream… that is what he kept telling himself at least. The only problem with that was the man that had just walked into the club carrying a tennis bag and wearing a black hat. He was sex on legs and something in this man pulled Yukimura to him.

Before he realized it, Yukimura had taken five steps towards the man, but forced himself to stop and return to his receiving position on the court and continue his game with his friend. He would not, could not get distracted.

"Hoi, Yukimura, do we need to finish this game quickly so you can get some?" A silver haired man called laughingly from the other side of the court. He had seen his friend's reaction to the newbie and had to tease him because there was no fun in ignoring it all.

Narrowing his eyes on the other man, the bluenette chortled out, "I can finish this match rather quickly and you won't be able to keep up, but you would be the worse off for it, Niou."

"Hot date? Puri," Niou knew that Yukimura could throttle him, but that did not mean he would let up. He had never seen such a reaction in his friend. Yukimura's life revolved around tennis and tennis alone. It was time the other man started living and finding out that there was more in the world than a court, racket, and ball.

"Serve the ball."

"Ne, are you finally noticing something other than a fuzzy yellow ball?"

Smiling sweetly (but it was more like if you don't do what I will say, you will suffer), Yukimura told his friend, "Your husband will be planning a funeral if you don't shut up and serve. Though, I am sure he would find someone to console him. What about his ex... what was his name? Jirou?"

There were many times in life when one shut up and moved on, and when one continued his present course of action… After examining the situation closely, Niou knew that this was the first scenario. His friend was serious, and although he believed, ok he hoped and prayed, that his friend wouldn't actually kill him, the silver haired man decided not to take the chance of pushing the bluenette any further. Instead of responding with words, he tossed the ball high into the air and served. The game continued.

Sanada had just moved back to Tokyo from Hokkaido to help his grandfather with the family dojo. He never expected to come back, and honestly he hadn't wanted to, but his grandfather had called him and he couldn't deny his elder. After settling his affairs and submitting his transfer paperwork to move from Hakodate University to Todai, he moved back to the city and began work immediately to help out the family.

His plan was to lay low and not call anyone to tell them he was back, but somehow word spread. Sanada's mother had run into so and so, who told so and so, and before long, a couple of his old friends had called him. Thankfully a particular individual was not listed amongst those trying to reconnect.

So today at the insistence of his friend, Yanagi Renji, Sanada left his home and came to the tennis courts to play a couple of games together. He had noticed the bluenette playing against the silver immediately. His eyes locked on the blue haired man, and he could feel the draw, the pull; and in that moment, Sanada decided that he would do everything he could to fight that feeling. It should be fairly easy since they didn't know each other and he wasn't one for walking up to completely strangers and introducing himself. It was going to be easy.

A voice spoke from behind the tall black haired man, "Genichiro, you are already here."

Looking over his shoulder, Sanada spotted his friend and adjusted the cap he wore on his head, "Renji."

Yanagi had studied his friend's interest in the game between Yukimura and Niou, but without seeing Sanada's face, he wasn't sure if the interest lied in a player or the actual game. That would take time to decipher, but that is not why they were there, "Are you ready to play? It appears there is an empty court next to that game."

Sanada followed the direction where his friend was pointing and swallowed hard; it was the court next to the bluenette. Moving forward and pretending like it didn't bother him, Sanada nodded. Just because they were on the court next to the man that had caught his attention, did not mean he was going to focus on him. He had his own game to play and he was not there to get caught up in anyone, besides the bluenette hadn't given him any notice, he could pretend to do the same, "Your data will not work today."

Humming, Yanagi stated, "You might be right, but I have old data and a keen eye. There is a 63% chance I can use my data on you effectively, and a 100% chance that I will gather fresh data to use for next time we play. Either way, it is an effective use of time."

As Sanada stepped onto the court, he blocked everything else out except his opponent. Now was not the time to focus on anyone else, and he refused to be pulled in by another man. The bluenette was a stranger and he would forever remain so.

Yukimura's game with Niou wrapped up rather quickly after his friend's "friendly" banter, but as soon as it had ended, his focus was on the court beside him. He had noticed the two men enter and start playing, but had not allowed his eyes to be drawn there; now he could not help it. The black haired man moved with style and grace, and he was skilled… very skilled; which had the bluenette wondering what it would be like to play him on the court, and play with him off the courts. Feeling a nudge at his side, he looked to his right to see his silver haired friend, "What?"

"Do you know him?" Niou asked curiously.

Shaking his head, Yukimura answered smiling, "No, but he seems quite good. Do you?"

"Not him, but the other man I have seen around here."

"That's Yanagi Renji. He is good at predictions and what he calls 'data tennis'. The other man is new. I've never seen him around here."

It was more than apparent to Niou that his friend was interested in the baseball hat wearing man, but how was he going to get Yukimura to admit to something like that? And more importantly, how could he get him to take the step towards something that wasn't tennis for once in his life? "You should ask the new guy to play with you? It looks like he would be able to keep up with you better than I can. I really don't know why you even play with me. Puri," Niou beamed.

"Sometimes I wonder. I guess because I have known you since middle school and even though you are impossible at times, I suppose I consider you a friend," came the teasing remark. Then Yukimura said, "But I am not going to play him. I have other things I need to focus on."

"You play all of the time. What is one more tennis partner?"

Chuckling, Yukimura narrowed his eyes smiling, "Ah, now I see why he married you. It was the only way to get you to shut up and leave him alone."

"Ouch, you wound me, and by the way, Bunta loves me."

"At least someone does."

Niou rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Come on. Speaking of my husband, he is expecting both of us for lunch… unless you would rather stay here and watch this game. I am sure I can distract Bunta and make your excuses for you."

"No, let's go," Yukimura said with one last glance at the capped man before leaving the courts. Regardless of the pull, he didn't have the time or inclination to spend on anything besides tennis right now… not that the other man noticed him, but the black haired man would be a distraction, and that is something the bluenette could not afford.

When the blue haired man left the court with the silver hair man, Sanada was momentarily inattentive to the game he was playing and lost a point to Yanagi. Berating himself, he focused everything on the game and wound up winning 7 games to 5, but for some reason, the bluenette was still in the back of his mind. It was time to push him out of there though because he was gone and there was no way they would actually meet. The chance was gone and it was better that way.

"Problems Genichiro?" Yanagi met his friend at the net.

"Not at all," Sanada answered shaking the other man's hand before returning to his bag.

"Yukimura Seiichi, 20 years old, 6'0", 140 pounds, blue hair, blue eyes, right handed, all-rounder play style, currently ranked 27th in the world of pro tennis and moving up quickly, currently single, born March 5th, he is a Pisces, and based on that information, you two are supposedly compatible."

"Excuse me?"

"96% chance you were focusing on the blue haired man when they left and I won the point. 4% chance that it was the silver, but if it was him, he is married."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"95.3% you are interested and as such, you needed information."

"I don't need information because I am not interested. Let's get our stuff and get out of here."

"Of course Genichiro," Yanagi smiled and was calculating in his head how long it would take Sanada to admit his interest and do something about it: 11 days.

Glaring at the other man, Sanada barked, "Whatever is going through your head stop it now! Tarundoru!" No, he didn't slap his friend, but something inside him wanted to.

Yanagi nodded, "I am not thinking anything that you need to be worried about." He did find Sanada's reaction to everything he had said and the fact the other man was distracted momentarily, to be quite fascinating. It had been a while since he had seen Sanada even slightly flustered, and it made Yanagi want to study and dissect the situation even more, to put his friend in a predicament where he would run into Yukimura and then be able to examine his reaction to the actual meeting. So many possibilities and so much data could be gathered… Renji decided he would have to see what he could do; it was all in the name of science after all, and it had been too long since Sanada had someone special in his life.


	2. Planning on Scheming

**A/N: Thank you everyone that has read, reviewed, favored, and alerted this story. This one should be a lot lighter than my other story In the Game of Love. Enjoy the new chapter everyone!**

Chapter 2 – Planning on Scheming

After Yukimura and Niou left the courts, they went to Niou's house where Marui was waiting for them with lunch on the table, but the problem was, as wonderful as the meal was, Yukimura couldn't quite remember what he ate or what the meal tasted like. Bunta, having been trained as a gourmet chef, the bluenette was sure it was good, but his mind was occupied by a raven haired man wearing a baseball hat and a serious expression.

"What's going on with Yukimura?" Marui asked his husband quietly as he watched his blue haired friend push food around on his plate.

Chuckling, Niou whispered, "I think it has something to do with the new guy that showed up at the courts today."

"Was he cute?"

"I don't know if I would say that. I think you are cute; he was… severe looking."

"So you wouldn't say good looking at all? Do you know who he is at all?"

Niou leaned close to his husband's ear, "Nope, but I have every intention on finding out and I know where to start looking. Puri."

Glancing at the silver haired man, Marui knew that look and it didn't bode well for the bluenette. That was Niou's trickster expression, and it meant that he was going to insert himself in the middle of his friend's love life; not that Bunta blamed his husband for doing something like that. Yukimura was never one to date or meet new people because he was so focused on his career, but without someone by your side, sometimes every accomplishment you achieve just doesn't feel as fulfilling. The expression upon Niou's face was the same one he wore when he pursued Marui, so the redhead was very familiar with what could happen from here and decided he needed to stay back… way back away from whatever disaster may befall, but he couldn't stop the warning, "Be careful and you better be prepared for any fall out that comes from this."

"It's time he found someone," Niou winked and grinned before leaning over and kissing his husband on the cheek. He turned to the other man at the table, "You know if you want, we can go play tennis tomorrow morning also." When he didn't get a response, he used his foot and lightly tapped the bluenette's leg, "Hoi, Yukimura!"

Startled from his thoughts, Yukimura looked up glaring, "What?"

"Do you want to play tennis tomorrow morning?" Niou asked again ignoring the fierce scowl he was receiving. He had known the other man too long and knew when the bluenette was about to kill him and when he was safe… most of the time. There were a few times when he was running for his life, but that is a different story. Right now he felt relatively safe, and he hoped he was going to be safe. If not, it might be best to make sure his will was up to date and that his husband wouldn't have to worry about anything with the school since he had only just started his junior year at university.

"I can do that, but I thought you had morning classes," Yukimura was quick to agree and then mentally kicked himself for his eagerness. He should not want to see that other man again, but maybe, just maybe, a friendly game of tennis wouldn't be a bad thing. They were both talented players and therefore it was only natural that they should play a game or two together. That is, if they ran into each other again. This morning might have been a fluke and a one-time deal.

Shaking his head, Niou responded, "Not tomorrow morning. My first class isn't until 1:00 tomorrow afternoon and I am not working, so I am free. You want to come with us tomorrow Bunta?"

"No, I am good. I have to be at the restaurant early tomorrow," Marui grinned grateful that he had an excuse to be as far away from any plans his husband was cooking up as possible. He loved Niou and his "special" ways; it was part of who the silverette is, but that didn't mean he wanted to be involved.

"Your loss, puri," Niou sniggered and kissed the redhead's cheek again.

Yukimura narrowed his eyes on his friends, "Whatever you have planned Niou Masaharu, forget it now. I will only warn you once because I consider you a friend, but you will not hook me up or do anything in regards to that stranger. Do you understand? I do not have time for anything in my life besides the friends I choose to keep and my career." He suddenly smiled brightly, "Remember what we talked about this morning? I am sure I can find Jirou again."

"Jirou? Why would you need to find Jirou? Why was he brought up this morning?" Marui was very curious about what happened this morning.

"Nothing baby. Nothing at all. Yukimura is just teasing. I can assure you both that there is no reason for anything to be done or for that little sleep deprived pion to be found. Puri," Niou quickly defended crossing his fingers behind his back.

Quirking an eyebrow, Marui studied his significant other for a moment and decided he would get the information at a later time. This was far from over, "I see. If you want to know where he is, I believe he is engaged or seriously dating someone. I believe he also goes to your same university."

"You actually keep track of him?" The silver hair man demanded to know.

"Well, it is kind of hard to completely lose track of him when one of his friends is a waiter where I work," the redhead grinned. He knew it would bug his husband, and after being around Niou for years, it was natural that some of his prankish ways would rub off on Marui.

Yukimura giggled, "I think I might have to come by the restaurant more often. It might prove to be… educational and helpful." His smile was sweet, but his words dripped with venom.

Niou sweat dropped, he was outmatched and temporarily outwitted by two other men. This was not retreat though, "I wasn't planning to do anything with the stranger. I just wanted to play tennis again, but if you don't want to, then I am sure I can find another tennis partner tomorrow." What he did not mention was the fact that although he had no plans to talk to the stranger, he had every intention of seeking out and conversing Yanagi about his mysterious friend. It might be an indirect method, but he wasn't exactly lying.

"We can play tennis tomorrow. I have training in the afternoon, but I am free in the morning," the bluenette cooed.

"Excellent, I will make sure that we have a court available for our use," Niou declared telling himself that no matter how scary his friend got, he would not back down from what he now considers a mission in life.

Nodding, Yukimura beamed, "See that you do that." His smile was cordial enough to a normal onlooker, but in reality it said, "Don't push your luck and don't cross the line or else."

Niou got the hidden message and once again wondered if he should be getting his will and other business items together for his husband. Best to do it and be on the safe side because whether his friend liked it or not, he was going to see what he can do for the bluenette; there was no harm in asking, right?

After tennis, Sanada and Yanagi went to a nearby noodle shop to get some lunch. He couldn't help the thoughts that swirling around in his mind. The bluenette, Yukimura Seiichi as Yanagi had informed him, had caught his attention and it had been a while since that had happened. The face, the stats, and the graceful way he played tennis, all of it was fighting for his attention, but he kept beating then down with an imaginary shinai. He couldn't let someone like that make him lose focus. He was there to help his family, not seek out a relationship that was doomed from the start. A professional tennis player traveled the world and had many people surrounding him. There was no way Sanada could compete with that, and he didn't want to. Having been burned by love once before in his life, he was not going to go out and jump into another relationship… ever. His older brother had a son and would/could carry on the family name and run the dojo. A second son was not as important in the grand scheme of things such as that.

Yet Yukimura still slipped unbidden into Sanada's mind and he wondered what it would be like to play him in a game of tennis… or more. There was a pull there that he had never felt before, not even in the past, but he would not think about that for now. Right now he had other things to worry about.

"What are you thinking about Genichiro?" Yanagi inquired observing the expression on his friend's face change faster than the seasons. If he had to guess, and really it was an analytical calculation, Sanada was thinking about a certain blue haired tennis player. Keeping his smile to himself, he waited for the other man to answer him.

"I am just thinking about everything I have to do at the dojo and ojii-san," Sanada supplied smoothly.

Although Yanagi was sure that was part of what was on Sanada's mind, he didn't believe that was really what was at the forefront of his thoughts, "If you were interested, I could tell you how to get in touch with Yukimura."

"I do not want that. I have no need to speak with him or meet with him. I don't even know the man, and I don't want to hear about your calculations on what you think my feelings are or are not."

"I see. If that is how you really feel, then I will leave it alone," Yanagi stated and silently added, "For now." Since the percentages were so high and climbing the longer they sat at lunch, he knew that Sanada would eventually break, but he was going to stick with his original prediction of 11 days; after all his friend was a stubborn man that did not like to admit defeat and was still haunted by a past relationship. "How is your grandfather?"

"He is better. His physical therapy is going well and he is better now that he is at home instead of in the hospital. With my parents taking care of him, my brother and I have each taken one dojo to focus on and my father helps out when he can. I will do my courses in the morning and the dojo in the afternoon and in the evening."

"I am sure your family feels relieved that they are able to count on you at this time."

"That is what family does for each other."

"It is."

Part of Sanada wanted to ask so many more questions about Yukimura, but he couldn't bring himself to voice them. The pull was still there, but he would not succumb to it. However, that didn't mean he couldn't do his own research and watch him from afar. Since Yukimura was a professional tennis player, Sanada would be able to watch the other man play again, to watch the ballet on the courts, and to admire the skill that went into each volley and hit. The pull would eventually go away on its own, he hoped. Clearing his throat, Sanada decided to take the focus off of him, "How is your latest girlfriend?"

"For your information, I have been with her for 9 months, 14 days, 2 hours, and 13 minutes. However, to answer your question, she is well."

"Has it been that long? I still can believe you are dating Yagyuu's sister and he hasn't managed to kill you."

"He trusts me 37% more than anyone else he knows and 100% more than anyone he doesn't know. It was a logical choice to give his approval, not that we needed it."

"Ah."

"We should all have dinner one day soon."

"Hai. Let me know when," Sanada stated and glanced at his watch, "I must return home."

"Of course Genichiro. I will talk to Hiromi and let you know when it will be convenient to convene for dinner."

Standing up, Sanada bowed, "That will be acceptable. Thank you. I will go first." He left his friend and made his way home with thoughts of a certain blue hair man gaining more and more of his attention.

Once Sanada left the restaurant, Yanagi opened his eyes and pondered for a moment. What would be the best course of action to take to insure success and would allow his friend a chance at happiness? 86% chance of failure if he attempted to approach Yukimura directly; it was well known that the bluenette was solely focused on his career, but he had seen the mutual attraction in those blue eyes. 97% chance of success that it will all eventually happen in time, but based on his calculations that could take years. 92.67% chance of success if he were to obtain an accomplice. It was decided, the next time he saw Niou Masaharu, he would approach the silver headed man about a mutual scheme.


	3. Trapped

**A/N: Well, it looks like there will be plotting in the future. I almost feel sorry for Yukimura and Sanada… almost. We all know they eventually get their happy ending, this will just tell everyone the story of how they eventually got there. I am thinking of adding in a little cameo appearance of the Tezuka family, but if I do, it won't be anything dramatic that you will have to read the original stories for. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 3 – Trapped

The next morning both Niou and Yukimura held disappointment in their hearts when neither Yanagi nor Sanada showed up to play tennis. What did they expect though? It was a Monday and people had work and school; and neither let the other know that they had been expecting to find someone else at the courts.

Yukimura didn't want to admit that he was a little disheartened by not being able to see the stranger in the black hat, but there was something inside him that had anticipated the meeting. He had thought about it all and even had it planned out what he was going to say to the other man in order to get a tennis game. All planned out and now those plans, well at least for now, were up in smoke. It was alright though because he didn't need to think about anyone or anything else besides tennis right now. He had dreams and goals that needed to consume his focus, and a tennis match with some stranger was not in the plans. This was just Fate reminding him of that.

Reminding himself of his plans and focus, Yukimura took in a deep breath and pushed the stranger out of his mind in order to focus on the game at hand. Right now he was playing Niou and he didn't need to think about the pull, the eyes, the way the other man moved on the court, the hard lines of the muscles he saw, he wouldn't think about any of it. Unfortunately, periodic thoughts would pop into his head, but in the end, through the distractions, he still beat Niou 6 games to 2; and they parted soon after that.

As soon as his friend left him, Niou went to the university and as soon as he walked on campus, he spotted the man he had been looking for: Yanagi Renji. This was divine prophecy or something that allowed him to find his intended target without having to hunt him down forcing himself into Yanagi's life. Running up to his prey, Niou called out attempting to get his attention, "Yanagi-san!"

Renji heard his name being called and looked up, finding the silver haired man from the tennis courts and he automatically grinned ever so slightly. He had every intention of finding this man and that was his sole purpose for being at the university that afternoon. Waiting for the silverette to approach him, he anticipated hearing the reason the Niou was calling out his name, predicting that it was a 91.4% chance that the other man had the same idea about getting their two friends together.

"Yanagi-san," Niou muttered slightly out of breath by the time he finally came to a stop in front of the brunette. When he regained his composure, he beamed, "I wanted to talk to you about a mutually beneficial plan."

Bowing his head slightly, Yanagi questioned, "And what would this plan entail?"

"You friend in the black hat and my friend Yukimura Seiichi. Puri," Niou replied with a gleam in his eyes.

If Niou had been able to read Yanagi's mind or seen his eyes at that moment, he would have seen the same maniacal gleam mirror in his own, "You have class now. When will you be able to discuss what you had in mind?"

"Now. I can miss this class, but not the next one; so if you would like to come with me to the café, we can talk about our friends' futures."

"I can accompany you," Renji accepted the invitation and couldn't wait to hear what the silverette had come up with on his own.

Together the two conspirators walked to the café and got a table as far away from other people as possible. Yanagi turned to Niou, "You seem to already have a plan for Yukimura and Sanada… why don't you tell me what you have thought about."

"Sanada? Is that the man in black's name?" Niou questioned.

"Yes, Sanada Genichiro. He and I went to school together and he recently moved back from attending university in Hokkaido in order to help his family's dojos."

"You haven't asked about Yukimura."

"What is there to ask? I already know all about him and his desire to move up in the ranks of the professional tennis world."

Niou sweat dropped, "Ok…"

"I have played Yukimura Seiichi two times. It is good to know your opponent. I have his stats and his data. Would you like to know what it is? It might help you play better against him."

"I think I am good without that. Thank you. I have known him since…"

"You started in middle school together, but although you were acquainted with each other, you did not become friends until your second year in middle school. You also met your husband in middle school, but it wasn't until high school that you finally confessed to him."

Creepy… that was the word Niou thought of as he listened to Yanagi spout of his and Yukimura's history like it was readily accessible and normal. It was a bit disconcerting that this person knew so much about him and this was the first time he has really talked to him. Oh they had said hi in passing before and Niou knew Yanagi by reputation and such, but this was different… this was odd, "Ok, enough. I get it. You do your research and you know about our past."

"Naturally. I have my reasons for contributing to your plans of introducing Sanada and Yukimura, but why are you doing it? Your friend has stated before that he is not interested in a serious relationship."

"He is so focused on tennis, I didn't think it was possible for him to notice much outside of a tennis court, racket, and ball; however, he was instantly enthralled in Sanada and I think that bears consideration and a little shove towards each other. Puri."

"Shove?"

"Exactly."

"What is your plan?"

Niou proceeded to tell Yanagi his plan for getting the two men together and by the end of it both were in agreement about what would happen. Knowing that Sanada had to watch over the dojo until evening and Yukimura had training all day, they would arrange a meeting at the dojo after classes finished. Renji knew that his friend would not leave the building until he got in his own practice. It was just a matter of getting Yukimura into the building after everyone else left; and that part was up to Niou.

The next day, Niou called Yukimura and invited him over for dinner stating that there was something urgent that he needed to talk to the bluenette about. Bunta was working, so he wouldn't hear the lie that the silverette was going to tell and that was probably a very good thing.

As soon as Yukimura arrived, he found one of his closest friends in tears, "What's wrong?"

"It's Bunta… he and I had a fight and I think… I think he wants to leave me," Niou sobbed.

There was something in the way that the silverette carried himself that made Yukimura suspect something was not quite right. He had long ago learned to steal himself against Niou and his plans because anyone and everyone were subject to the pranks; and his friend also learned long ago that he was not one to draw in. However, he also couldn't walk away from a friend if he was truly hurting. Narrowing his eyes, Yukimura studied the other man for a moment before he said, "So you want to tell me what happened?"

Glancing up with tears still pouring out of his eyes, Niou caught the glimmer in those blue eyes that said if Yukimura was being played there would be hell to pay. Niou took in a deep breath and swiped at his eyes… he would never hold a cut onion to his eyes again. They burned! Clearing his throat, he whimpered, "We just fought over the whole Jirou thing and then he stormed out of here. I think he believes he made the wrong choice when he picked me over that little sleepaholic." It wasn't hard to pretend being upset about that because whenever he thought about Jirou and the fact that Bunta used to date him, he still got jealous.

"I see."

"Look, come on in and I will get us some tea."

"Fine," Yukimura grinned and could see his friend gulp. Something was definitely not quite right and his friend would spill or pay the consequences. However, they never quite got that far. He drank the tea he was given and thirty minutes later, he was out like a light.

Niou breathed a sigh of relief when the sleeping pill he had slipped the bluenette had finally taken affect. Now it was only a matter of texting Yanagi, getting Yukimura into a cab, and getting him to the address he had been given earlier. Easy, right? Not really. His friend was dead weight and Niou almost dropped him down the stairs a few times. Then trying to hale a taxi while trying to support a sleeping friend was not the easiest, but somehow he finally managed to get a cab. It then took a few minutes to get Yukimura into the cab and finally they were on their way, without the cabby asking any questions.

When the cab pulled to a stop at the address, Yanagi was already waiting for them so Niou had help getting him out of the taxi. It was a lot easier getting him out than it was getting him in.

"What did you give him, Niou?" Yanagi asked.

"A sleeping pill I got from my mother. She has been on them for a bit, so it was probably stronger than he needed, but I figured it was probably better than slipping him a roofy or something," Niou replied wondering if Yukimura was going to be able to wake up in the morning.

"Why didn't you give him half? There was an 87% chance that would have been just as effective."

"I wanted to be 100%. Puri."

Shaking his head, Yanagi decided he wasn't going to say anything else about it. What's done was done. Instead he said, "Let's just get him in the dojo. Genichiro is still here for the night practicing. We have a 98% chance of success if we drop off our package at the entrance. I have already fixed the lock in the back so that they will not be able to escape out that way."

"I have brought the chain for the front door and I have a letter already pinned to Yukimura. So it appears that we are ready. Let's go."

Together they hauled their "package" into the front door and laid him on the floor with the note more than apparent on the bluenette's chest. They closed the door and then chained the door so that no one was getting out of the building until Yanagi and Niou decided they were allowed to leave.

Sanada heard the commotion out front and immediately ran to check on everything. He saw Renji and the silver haired man from the tennis courts messing with the front door before running off, and then he noticed a man lying on the ground. It wasn't just any man, it was that man… Yukimura Seiichi. Pulling the note off of the sleeping form he read it, "Please take care of Yukimura Seiichi for us. He was given a sleeping pill and has to sleep off the affects. We know we are leaving him in your capable hands."

Clenching the note in his fist, the paper crumpled. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid and Yanagi knew it; yet, he still participated in this prank. It was obvious he couldn't get them out of the front door with the chains, and knowing his friend, the back door was probably also rigged, but that didn't stop him from trying and failing. Now Sanada was stuck in a dojo with the blue haired man he couldn't get his mind off of until who knew when… this was not good for his peace of mind.

He picked the sleeping man off of the floor and carried him bridal style into the office and gently set him on the couch there. As Sanada looked down at the man, he couldn't help but think how beautiful he was. His tennis was marvelous, but this was the first chance he had been this close to Yukimura. Before he knew what he was doing, he reached for the bluenette and brushed his fingers over his cheek and then brushed the hair out of his face. Sanada knew those eyes were blue and heard a spark of merriment. He knew this man could play tennis with more grace and skill than anyone else he had ever seen; and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was attracted to him, and that was exactly why he was trying to avoid him. Now though, he had no choice but to gaze upon him, be close to him, desire him in his life, but it couldn't be. He wouldn't allow it; however, he would watch over him until he woke up and was feeling better. It was all he could offer right now and probably all he would ever be able to offer. He couldn't listen to his heart or the way it raced in the presence of this man, his heart had betrayed him before and he would not allow it to happen again.

The next morning, Yukimura started to stir and slowly opened his eyes. Looking around, he didn't recognize anything, and the last thing he remembered was drinking tea with Niou when he started to feel very tired. NIOU! Shooting straight up, the bluenette grabbed his head and moaned. He still felt foggy. Slowly he looked around the room again and found someone sitting on the ground next to the couch he was laying on and gasped. It was the man in the black hat.

Sanada felt the stirring behind him and slowly came awake, but when heard the gasp, he turned around quickly and his eyes met those of the bluenette and locked. He couldn't break the contact as much as he tried and wanted to, and instead he whispered, "Are you alright?"

"I think so, although I don't know that my friend will be alive for much longer," Yukimura smiled. This other man was so much more handsome without the hat. There was a strength in his eyes and body that many people didn't possess, "I am Yukimura Seiichi."

"Sanada Genichiro. You are in my family's dojo."

"How did I…?"

"I think your silver headed friend and my friend Yanagi have partnered up. They left this note pinned to your chest," Sanada stated as he handed the note to Yukimura.

As their hands brushed against each other, electricity rushed through them both. Something neither had ever felt before and they were both drawn in moving closer and closer to each other before their lips gently brushed against each other. The sound of chains being moved jolted them away from each other and as the sound of someone calling them from the entrance reached their ears, they both jumped up and away from each other.

"Ah there you are. Renji told me that it was safer if I released you two from your confinement than if he did. Apparently my sister decided I was the chosen sacrifice," Yagyuu Hiroshi muttered as he walked into the dojo and spotted both Sanada and Yukimura. They were both blushing and doing everything possible to not look at each other and to maintain distance between their physical bodies; which brought to mind the question, _"What exactly happened last night?"_

"Thank you Hiroshi. Yukimura Seiichi, this is Yagyuu Hiroshi, a good friend of mine," Sanada made the introductions and turned to his friend crossing his arms over his chest, "You may want to tell your sister she will need a new boyfriend."

Pushing up his glasses, Yagyuu smirked, "I informed her of that when Renji and Niou showed up at my house and told me what they did."

"Excuse me, I must go and find my friend and kill him," Yukimura smiled sweetly and left the room leaving both men behind deadpanning.

"It appears you aren't the only one that is going to be on a murderous rampage," the bespectacled man stated, "What happened here?"

"Hm?"

"Don't give me that. Something happened between you two, what happened?"

"Nothing, and nothing ever will again."

"Genichiro…"

"Drop it. It's done."

"It is ok to move on with your life and find love again."

"No, love is not in the cards for me," Sanada sighed and went back into the office turning his back away from his friend so that Yagyuu didn't see the forlorn look in his eyes. Love was for everyone else, but it wasn't for him. Could he then ignore the spark and the pull that came with Yukimura? He didn't think the chances of seeing the bluenette again were high, so he believed he could… he hoped he could; but there was something inside him that told him he didn't really want to. Brining his hand up to his lips, he smiled ever so slightly; they were still tingling.


	4. Running To or Away?

**A/N: Well they had a moment and it had to be ruined by Yagyuu. Sigh. Ok, in this chapter you will find out a little more of Sanada's backstory and maybe some of his reluctance will make a little more sense. Enjoy and please review if you can!**

Chapter 4 – Running To or Away

It had been a month since Sanada had been locked in the dojo with Yukimura and every night he dreamed of that kiss. It was brief, but held so much promise and longing in it that he found himself actually searching for the bluenette anytime he met one of his friends for tennis or to go out. Even knowing the chances he would see Yukimura again were slim, Sanada still found himself scanning the area he was in looking for a mop of blue hair that went with the striking blue eyes he could see picture in his head whether his eyes were closed or not. He told himself time and time again to stop thinking about Yukimura Seiichi, to stop looking for him, and to stop feeling anything for him, but it never worked. Sanada couldn't get the other man out of his mind.

After the stunt Yanagi and that silver haired man pulled, Sanada had been afraid to run into Yukimura again and wound up telling his friend that if they ever played tennis again, they would be required to change to a different location. He used the excuse that the court Yanagi played at was out of his way, but he was sure the data master saw straight through him. That was the whole problem though: his two closest friends could see right through him and knew he was running away because of fear.

Shaking his head, he lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about times gone by. The raven haired man had been lying there for two hours and sleep was not coming quickly to him, even though he had class the next morning. As he closed his eyes in the hopes of forcing his body to relax and fall into oblivion, he couldn't help the memories that came rushing through. It had been like that since Yukimura had appeared in his life.

**_Flashback…_**

_Sanada had just graduated from high school and he was looking for his boyfriend, Daisuke. They had been in the same graduating class, but the raven haired teen had been unable to locate him thus far. Telling his family he would meet them at the restaurant soon, he took off in search of the other teen. Someone had told him she thought she saw Daisuke walking up to the second floor with another student, but she wasn't sure. So without waiting any longer, Sanada climbed the stairs of the school. _

_Daisuke had been Sanada's first boyfriend and relationship, and the cap wearing teen believed he loved his boyfriend with his whole heart. The other man had been the one to approach the tennis player and ask him out on a date. At first Sanada had been hesitant, but in the end he had agreed and it started what he believed to be a year-long relationship full of love. He might have not been the best at showing his emotions or talking about them, but he was sure Daisuke knew how he felt. Yes he was stoic, but he was not without feelings or uncaring. _

_As Sanada reached the second floor landing, he heard voices coming from one of the classrooms and found the door partially open. One of the voices sounded like his boyfriend and as he silently approached he found out what a fool he had really been. _

_"Couldn't wait to be with me, you had to kidnap me right after the ceremony?" Daisuke chuckled and then moaned. _

_A female voice snickered, "Well it was either grab you then, or watch you go off with that zombie. What do you see in him anyway?"_

_This is when Yanagi and Yagyuu appeared looking for their raven haired friend. They heard it all and could see that Sanada was frozen to his spot glaring at the room. "Genichiro?" Yagyuu whispered. He didn't get a response. _

_"Ah, well he got me you, didn't he? I mean you wouldn't have taken interest in me if it wasn't for the popularity he brought me. That is why I was with that robot; dating the buchou of the tennis team has its perks. I swear that guy shows no emotions or anything. I wonder if his expression would change if we had sex, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. According to him, the only time we should have sex was if we were married. Like that would ever happen. I can barely see myself being with that asshole for one more day, let alone the rest of my life. That would be a sentence worse than death. He isn't fit to be in a relationship with anyone; he is barely human and doesn't deserve this body or anyone else's," Daisuke laughed before gasping._

_"Well, if it is sex you want, drop your pants and let's go. It has been far too long since I've felt you," the girl ordered. _

_With those words, Sanada seemed to snap out of his trance and rushed into the room, slamming the door open. When he stormed in, his two best friends hot on his heels, he found both his boyfriend and some girl naked with his boyfriend standing behind the other student. It didn't take any sort of imagination to know what they were about to be doing in that classroom. "WHAT THE HELL?" Sanada yelled at the top of his lungs. He would have hit Daisuke, but his friends grabbed him before he could do anything. _

_"I think that is the most emotion you have shown outside of the tennis courts this past year," Daisuke sneered. _

_Throwing his friends grips off of him, Sanada punched his now ex-boyfriend in the face while yelling "TARUNDORU" and sent him sprawling to the floor. The girl ran to the unconscious teen's side as Yagyuu and Yanagi pulled their friend out of the classroom. That was the last time he ever saw Daisuke since Sanada decided to go away to study in Hokkaido knowing that his past hurt would never find him there. He threw the ring he was going to present to his boyfriend into the ocean and walked away from the heartache._

**_End Flashback…_**

Running away to Hokkaido would have worked if his grandfather had not had not gotten sick and had a stroke. Sanada had an obligation and had to come back and help his family. Now he was back and instead of running into his ex, he ran into someone that seemed to have more pull than anything he had ever experienced, and make him think things he shouldn't even begin to ponder. Daisuke had been right, he didn't show many emotions and he wasn't fit to date anyone. As his ex had said, being with Sanada was a fate worse than death; although, sometimes he wondered if that was really true. He couldn't be that bad, could he? His friends said it was a falsehood, but then again, they were his friends, not romantically involved with him. No, it was just better and easier to be alone than it was to be disappointed and hurt again. His friends were safe and he knew they wouldn't betray him; however, a lover could stab him in the heart and he didn't know if he would get over it if the man holding the knife was Yukimura. He could admit that much.

As Yukimura left the training center where he had been working with his tennis coach, his thoughts once again returned to those of Sanada Genichiro. He could still feel the raven haired man's lips on his and the sparks that flew between them. It was something he craved and yet wanted to prevent happening again all at the same time. There was something about Sanada that told the bluenette that if they got involved it would be so much more than simple infatuation or a fling, and he just wasn't sure if he could afford that right now. Someday he wanted to settle down and get married, maybe have a couple of kids, but right now he had to focus on tennis.

That was what the bluenette told himself every day, but it didn't stop the thoughts or the way his heart sped up when those deep brown eyes appeared in his head. It didn't stop the longing for more than just the breath of a kiss that they shared; and it didn't stop him from looking for the cap wearing man every time he played tennis with Niou.

Yes, he was once again playing tennis with his silver haired friend at least once a week, and sometimes more often. After Yukimura had left the dojo, he made a few conspiring phone calls and that included Niou's husband. That afternoon at the park, Niou happened to be called out by his blue haired friend and was told to meet him in the park not too far from their apartment. That was where he found Bunta sitting on a park bench eating ice cream with Jirou, the redhead's ex. When the dust finally settled, the silverette knew better than to plot against the blue haired man ever again, but really Niou should have learned that lesson long before now.

A month had passed by since that fateful day and Yukimura was no closer to forgetting what those lips felt like today than he was the day it happened. Sanada's lips were surprisingly soft and the bluenette knew he could lose himself to them. The attraction had not decreased, if anything it had grown. There were times when Yukimura thought he would go crazy if he didn't see Sanada soon, but he never really tried to find him because if he had, he would have returned to the dojo; and he was doing everything possible to stay away from that part of town, that building, and that man. However, if he were to run into Sanada on the street, there was nothing that said they couldn't be cordial towards each other. Every day he glanced at his surroundings hoping to catch a glimpse of the man who captivated him, and every day he found his disappointment growing a little more. It was not love, he wouldn't call it that. It was pure attraction; that was it, even if he had never felt like this before.

Sighing, Yukimura made his way to his apartment and when he settled into bed, he pulled out his sketch pad to start drawing and realized he was almost to the end of the book. He wasn't sure how that was possible since it had been brand new a few weeks ago. Flipping through the pad, he saw that it was indeed full of sketches of a man with deep brown eyes, hair black like midnight, and a cap to match. They were all of Sanada, and as he looked at the pictures, Yukimura couldn't help but smile as his fingers traced the graceful curves of the other man's face, his lips before the bluenette brought his fingers up to touch his own lips and could feel them tingling once again. He still didn't want to admit that it was anything more than a simple attraction… it couldn't be love, not yet.

"He won't admit that he wants him," Niou grumbled as he lay in bed with his husband.

Bunta flicked the side of Niou's head, "Stay out of it. It is his life and you don't need to interfere; or do you not remember what happened the last time. Seriously, I can't believe you did something like that to him… you know how he is. You're just lucky he didn't actually maim you or kill you. As far as my inspection went, you appear to have all your parts. I would like to keep it that way for now."

"But you should have seen them. They belong together!"

"I will only tell you this one more time: STAY OUT OF IT MASAHARU!"

"So you don't want to see our good friend settled and happy?"

"You can push it all you want, but unless he decides it for himself, none of your plans will work. I would love to see him find someone so that he can find out that life does exist outside of tennis, but you can't force him to fall in love with someone; and you can't force him into a relationship. You know how he is."

Niou ran his hand through his hair, "I guess you're right, but I think he has already fallen for that someone. Now he just needs to do something about it."

"Then let him do that on his own. Next time you will probably die if you get involved," Bunta laughed and lifted himself to hover over his husband and give him a kiss effectively ending conversation about anyone else for the rest of the night. He knew that the next move had to be Yukimura's because as they say, "You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink." Their friend had been led to Sanada, and now it was up to the bluenette to decide what he was going to do next.


	5. Birthday Wishes

**A/N: When I was plotting this story, I kept having it in my head that Sanada was so burned by a previous love interest that it made him scared to try again, and for some reason that is what came out of my head. Daisuke was the world's biggest jerk and Sanada deserves better anyway. XD. Enjoy the new chapter and please review if you can. **

Chapter 5 – Birthday Wishes

Months had passed since Yukimura or Sanada saw each other. The bluenette was busy with tennis tournaments around the world, and the raven haired man was busy with school and the dojo. However, Sanada might have turned on the television periodically to watch the other man play, moving gracefully around the tennis courts as he defeated more opponents than the lost to. Without willing it, the tennis player was wheedling his way into the kendo practitioner's heart, rising in stature and significance, and Sanada had no clue how to stop it except to keep pretending as if it wasn't the case.

Yukimura walked into his apartment and threw himself on his bed. It seemed as if it had been an eternity since he had been home. He had left at the beginning of October after he had won Rakutan Japan Open Tennis Championship, and except for a week spent with his family around Christmas and New Year's, he had not been home. It was now March and he was about to turn 21. Taking the month off to focus on training for the next set of major tournaments in April and May had been his coach's idea, and the bluenette relished some time off to see his friends and family. His ranking was moving up slowly, but it meant that he had to constantly be at the top of his game and play in tournaments year round. He really didn't mind it because he loved tennis, this was his dream… it's just that sometimes it was lonely without someone to share it all with. When he thought that, a man with raven hair and eyes deep as sinful chocolate appeared in his head, and Yukimura flung his arm over his eyes forcing himself to think of something else, anything else but Sanada Genichiro. It seems odd that a man that he had barely spoken to and had only known of almost two months before he left Japan could impact him so much. As his eyes drifted off to sleep, he told himself he was not going to dream about Sanada again tonight, but as with all previous nights, his subconscious would not listen to him.

Jolting awake the next day, Yukimura sat upright in bed and looked around him. He was still in the clothes that he had walked off the plane in, too tired to do more than enter his home and lay down in bed. Dragging himself out of bed, he made his way to the front door already knowing who it was and trying to decide how he was going to kill one of his best friends this bright morning as he pulled open the door. He smiled sweetly and his voice dripped with honey as he asked, "Masaharu, what have I said about pounding on my door?"

Niou gulped feeling like he was facing the grim reaper, and he knew he was in trouble if he couldn't placate his friend. The only time the bluenette called him by his first name like that was when there was trouble; and the silverette was usually in the middle of a lot of the trouble, but really that was beside the point. Taking a small step back, Niou forced himself to not move back any further and to stand his ground as he spoke, "I tried to knock normally and I rang your doorbell, but you never answered. I have breakfast for you. Bunta made it for you."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Do you? Puri," Niou snickered as he brushed past his friend knowing his life was no longer forfeit.

Running his hand through his hair, Yukimura glared at the silver haired man and then glanced at the clock: 12:27pm. "I didn't get in until after 11 last night," he stated as he rubbed his eyes and shut the door, following Niou into the kitchen.

"Which is why I let you sleep in. Bunta didn't figure you would have food around here, so he sent me over with meals for today and tomorrow. It will give you enough time to catch up on your sleep, get some what acclimated to the time difference between here and Mexico, and to figure out which end is up again. Puri."

"Thank you… I think, and thank your husband for the food. I have missed his cooking."

"Here is a coffee and your breakfast. Now sit down and eat, and tell me how everything has been going. You look like shit."

Yukimura narrowed his eyes on his prey and shook his head, "You are probably the only one that can say that to me right now without recourse. Then again, I might be saving it up for a future date."

Sweat dropping, Niou sat down with his own cup of coffee and plate of food, "I will keep that in mind."

"It is going well. My rank is moving up and I am winning more than I am losing, so that is good. It feels great to be home though."

"I can imagine," the silverette said and then paused before launching into the other reason he was there, "Ne, your birthday is coming up and you are going to be 21."

Yukimura smiled knowing that Niou already had something up his sleeve, "So?"

"So, we want to take you out for your birthday. There will be me, Bunta, Daichi, Tanaka, Kobayashi, and Tezuka; well, and you of course."

"You actually got Tezuka to agree to come out and play?"

Laughing, Niou nodded, "He said he would come out for an hour or so. His new wife is out of town for a photo shoot or something."

"I suppose I can attend since it would be a waste to arrange it and the birthday boy not make an appearance," the bluenette chuckled. He was glad that Tezuka was going to be attending without his wife. Yukimura wasn't sure what it was about that woman, but he did not like her.

"Great! Your birthday, Bunta and I will pick you up at six. The plan is dinner and then doing a pub crawl. Oh, you might want to tell your trainer that you won't be up for practicing the day after your birthday."

"That is already taken care of, I remember how you are, and I figured if I was in the country for my birthday you would plan something," the tennis player narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, "There better not be any surprises Masaharu, or you will pay."

Holding up his hands in surrender, Niou declared, "I am not planning anything for you! It is dinner and drinks. No surprises and I have already told you who is supposed to attend. I promise I am not planning any kind of ambush!"

"Good, we don't need a repeat of the dojo incident."

Niou studied the man sitting across from him for a moment. He found it funny that with the volume of pranks he had pulled throughout the years, the bluenette chose to bring up the one involving Sanada. The number of tricks, pranks, jokes, etc. that Yukimura knew about could probably fill a few of bookshelves, tall ones at that, and he was focused on one single event… interesting. "If you are asking specifically about Sanada, I haven't invited him. I have only seen him a few times around campus, but I haven't really spoken to him. What happened between you two that night?" Niou questioned.

"Nothing happened. I woke up, his friend freed us from our prison, I left, and then I decided to pay you back for your… shall we say perceived kindness."

The hairs on the back of the silverette's neck were standing on end and he felt like he was treading in deep water, but still he felt like his friend was keeping something from him and he wanted to know what that was. First, he needed to backpedal a bit though, "Yanagi and I just felt that there was a mutual attraction there. We were apparently wrong in our assumptions."

"Whether there is or is not an attraction is none of your business. You had no right to do what you did and you are lucky we are still friends."

"You are absolutely right, puri," Niou grimaced. He noticed that the bluenette didn't deny the attraction.

Rolling his eyes, Yukimura started to giggle, "Don't worry so much. I forgave you for that a long time ago… for the most part."

The duo spent another couple of hours catching up with each other before Niou finally left his friend and allowing him to get some more sleep. Yukimura's mind was on one particular individual and it couldn't go on. Sanada was invading his life without even knowing it.

Three days after Yukimura returned to Japan, he was out with his friends to celebrate his 21st birthday. It was March 5 and he couldn't think of anything better than to be surrounded by the people he had known the longest besides his family. After spending the day with his parents and sister, he had returned home in order to get ready for his party. True to his word, Niou and Bunta were there to pick him up at six and together they left to meet the others in their group.

The trio met up with the other four at Aoyuzu Tora for dinner and everyone seemed to be in the celebratory mood, well everyone except for one, but he never showed much in the way of expressions. "Tezuka, thank you for coming to the party," Yukimura chortled.

"Ah, you're welcome. Happy birthday," Tezuka responded.

Shaking his head, the bluenette chuckled, "Still a man of few words."

Dinner turned out to be phenomenal and everyone had a good time talking and reminiscing. Tezuka left them after the meal and the remaining six members were on their own to participate in the bar hop. No one minded though and it seemed as if everyone was having a good time… until something, or someone appeared at the third bar.

Sanada had been convinced by Yanagi and Yagyuu to go out with them, arguing that he had no life and shutting himself up at home and the dojo was not healthy. He tried to counter that he also attended classes, but they would not accept that excuse and in the end, he had accompanied them for a night out on the town.

Entering their second bar for the night, Sanada could feel something electric move through him and he knew without seeing him that Yukimura was there. Was this a joke? Was this another setup by his friends? He didn't even know the bluenette was back in town, not that he kept up with the other man's schedule... much. Scanning the room, he soon found the person that had a pull on him. He saw Yukimura's head snap up and their eyes met from across the room just like in a cheesy romantic movie. Before he knew what he was doing, and maybe it was the alcohol, he had never really been able to hold his liquor, he was moving across the room and so was the tennis player that had captivated him.

The two men stopped right in front of each other and stared into each other eyes. Something bound them together and the electricity flowed between them, and neither could deny that it was strong, but what was it? It seemed as if their bodies not only moved them towards each other, but started to act on their own because after a few breaths, their faces were also starting to lean closer together. As soon as their lips brushed, they both knew they wanted more and the kiss deepened.

"Hey Yukimura! Who is the new boy toy?" Kobayashi yelled drunkenly.

Jumping apart, Yukimura and Sanada stared at each other momentarily before the raven haired man spoke, "I apologize. I think I have had too much to drink. Excuse me."

"I think I am the same," the bluenette giggled and looked on as the object of his thoughts and dreams ran out of the bar without another glance. That kiss had been more than the first one and yet it still wasn't enough. His heart still raced and his lips still tingled, and his chest tightened painfully as he watched Sanada disappear. Slowly he brought his hand up to his lips and sighed. Turning around with fire in his eyes, he glared at the man who had interrupted the best kiss he had ever experienced in his lifetime, "Kobayashi, do you have a death wish?"

Yanagi and Yagyuu witness everything that happened in the bar and were flabbergasted. It was not something that they had ever expected to see from their stoic friend; they hadn't even known that Yukimura was going to be at that particular location on that particular night. As they chased after their friend, both wondered what this meant; and both hoped that it meant Sanada was opening himself up for love once again.

"Genichiro!" Yagyuu shouted as he tried to get his friend's attention.

"100% that was not planned and 91% he thinks we set him up," Yanagi stated as they continued to run after Sanada.

When they finally caught up to the raven haired man, all three of them were out of breath and Sanada was still able to talk with a strong voice, "It was the alcohol. That is all it was. Did you two plan that?"

Shaking his head, Yanagi answered, "No, we did not know that Yukimura was going to be there tonight."

"It is true Genichiro, we had no clue. Are you sure it was the alcohol?" Yagyuu questioned as he pushed up his glasses.

"It has to be the alcohol. I am going home first," Sanada muttered before leaving his friends standing on the sidewalk. It couldn't be anything else, and he would convince himself of that truth eventually.


	6. Mistaken Assumptions

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favored, followed, and is reading this story. Shall we kill Kobayashi now? *shakes head in shame*. I think he will be sleeping with the fishes soon. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 6 – Mistaken Assumptions

As both Sanada and Yukimura drifted through life after that kiss, they both found it impossible to forget the other one and that kiss; and once they were honest with themselves, they both could admit that it might not have been the alcohol in control that night. That one kiss had held more passion and electricity than any other they had ever experienced, not that either really had a lot of experience in that area; however, both of them could tell that whatever lie between them was different and not something found every day.

Yukimura could have killed Kobayashi that night. He never wanted the kiss to end, but thanks to his big mouth friend, Sanada had taken off and left him with a racing heart and lips that were tingling and longing for another kiss. Though he did get perverse pleasure in what happened next… After challenging Kobayashi to a drinking contest, the other man passed out cold. They (Yukimura came up with the idea and directed them all) then put their friend up in a love hotel with an elderly prostitute they found along the way and took some "interesting" pictures of them together. When the man finally woke up, he was tied to a bed with a stranger lying next to him and he screamed. He had learned his lesson, never ruin a good thing that the bluenette had going on.

Time and time again, Yukimura went to where the dojo was located, but something always stopped him from entering and talking to Sanada. Before he ever worked up the nerve, it was time for him to leave Japan again and he had convinced himself this was for the best since he spent most of his year on the road playing in tournaments.

It wasn't much different for Sanada. He found himself thinking of blue hair and an intriguing smile day after day. That kiss had left an impression on him and he wanted to see Yukimura again, but something always stopped him from going in search of the other man. However, if he was at the tennis courts, he would look for blue hair hoping to see him, but Yukimura never came, and soon Sanada was back to watching his favorite tennis player on the television, following everything he did, and wishing they weren't separated right now. Yes, the kendo instructor was willing to admit to himself only, and definitely not his friends, that he had feelings for the other man.

As it always happens, life and time moved forward. Sanada hadn't seen Yukimura since the night they had kissed, and he had found out that particular night had been the bluenette's birthday. He wanted to go backwards and change the outcome of that night, but he knew it was never going to be possible. Instead of trying to lose himself to melancholy, he threw himself into his work and his studies, and soon almost six months had passed. Sometimes it had felt like the time was speeding by and sometimes it felt like it was going agonizingly slow.

Early September in Japan was still quite warm; people could be seen rushing to their next location, and children ran around when they weren't in lessons enjoying the weather knowing that winter was just around the corner. Sanada had just finished his last class for the day when he walked out of his classroom and found someone familiar waiting for him, his sister-in-law, "Nee-san, is everything alright?"

Pushing herself off of the wall she had been leaning against, Kazue grinned, "Of course it is Genichiro, can't a sister come and visit her brother-in-law periodically?" Grabbed his arm and linked their arms together as she pulled him down the hall.

Sanada knew something was up, but he also didn't want to be rude towards family and someone who was older. Pinching the bridge of his nose with his other hand, he asked as politely as he could, "What do you need?"

"Need? You assume because I came to see you that I need something?"

In that retort, he knew she wanted something, "Yes."

Laughing, Kazue answered, "We received tickets to the theatre for the day after tomorrow. Your parents and your grandfather are going to the onsen and will not be home to look after Sasuke for us, so we were hoping you would volunteer to babysit your nephew."

"Ah, I will do it," Sanada stated.

They had just stepped outside and Kazue was so excited she grabbed Sanada and gave him a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush and feel uncomfortable, "One of these days you will have to get used to something like that."

"Maybe, maybe not," he replied thinking of the one person he might consider giving up his self-imposed celibacy for. Covering his eyes from the glare of the sun, he thought he saw a head of blue hair, but when his eyes adjusted again, he knew he must have been imagining it because no one was there. It hadn't been the first time. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Kazue pulling on his arm, "Yes?"

"Are you alright? You seemed to be spacing a little and I was asking if you wanted to get something to eat."

"Ah, yes, I have time," Sanada murmured still not taking his eyes off of the place he thought he saw Yukimura. It couldn't have been the bluenette because he was probably off playing in some tennis tournament far away from Tokyo. Walking towards Kazue's car, Sanada looked behind him one more time before pushing it away and trying to concentrate on everything his sister was saying.

Unknown to the raven haired man, the bluenette had arrived in Tokyo the day before. Yukimura had received a call from Niou that morning and had agreed to meet the silverette at university campus for lunch, however, the last thing he expected to see was Sanada arm in arm with a beautiful woman and then the woman kissed him. The other man didn't brush off the advances, he might have looked uncomfortable, but he didn't stop them; and that was all it took for Yukimura's heart to completely break in two. It appeared that Sanada had moved on with someone else while he had been away, and he really couldn't blame him. The bluenette knew he had no hold over the other man, but it hurt and felt like he had just been dumped and left behind.

Niou had been standing with Yukimura when the girl jumped Sanada, and he took off after his friend when the bluenette ran away. He had seen the hurt and confusion on his friend's face and it was something he had never seen before. Yukimura had broken plenty of hearts because people were drawn to him, but the silver haired man believed this was the first time the bluenette had ever had his own heart broken and it was hard to see. "Yukimura!" Niou called out trying to get the other man to stop.

Hearing his name being called, he knew it was Niou that was following him and he slowed down to a walk, but he didn't stop, "I'm fine. Just go back to class."

"Well, if I remember correctly I didn't ask anything and I am done with classes for the day. Remember, you and I were going to have lunch together? Puri."

"You're right. So where shall we go?" Yukimura replied forcing himself to chuckle and smile. Inside he felt like his insides were crumbling.

"You ok?"

"I told you I was fine. It isn't like we were dating or anything. Besides I am gone all of the time. What kind of relationship would we have? This is for the best."

"You know, it might not be what you assume it is."

"And it could possibly exactly what I think it is, so drop it now," Yukimura ordered one of his closest friends.

Niou shook his head and snickered, "Consider it dropped. Puri." Under his breath so that the bluenette couldn't hear, he said, "For now."

Yukimura continued with his "I don't care" attitude throughout lunch and until he and Niou went their separate ways, but the moment he stepped back into his apartment, he slid down the wall to the floor and could feel the tears falling down his cheeks. Had he really lost his chance? When he had come back to Japan, he was going to seek Sanada out and see if the raven haired man would be willing to give him a chance, however, after what he saw today, Sanada already had someone at his side.

After leaving his sister, Sanada went to the dojo, a man with blue hair occupying his thoughts and heart. He wondered when Yukimura was going to be back in Japan because he had decided that it was time to take the chance. He couldn't get the other man off of his mind, and today's little mind game proved that, so if that was how life was going to be without the bluenette, he may as well see what it was like with Yukimura in it. Decision made, he would ask Yanagi if he could obtain Yukimura's email address for him. Maybe exchanging messages would get the ball rolling on their romance and allow them to get to know each other better. For the first time in a while, he felt light hearted and ready to see what would happen next.

Sanada got the email address and sent several messages over the next few months, but never got a reply back. He didn't understand it and told himself it was because it was going to the spam folder or Yanagi didn't have the right address. He chose not to believe that it was because Yukimura didn't want to talk to him. That wasn't possible, was it?

In February he stopped writing and returned to his old ways, shutting down his emotions and taking a hard distant approach to anyone and everything. His friends shook their heads knowing that something was seriously wrong, but what could they do? That March Yanagi and Yagyuu decided to seek out Niou to see if he could fill them in with anything and that is when they found out exactly what happened. They were never able to pass on the good news to their friend though because his grandfather had another stroke and was back in the hospital. Sanada's only focus was on his beloved ojii-san.


	7. A Wedding Day Declaration

**A/N: Normally I would be updating my other PoT story today, but this chapter has been plaguing me since I ended the last chapter, so I am switching their order a bit. They have finally admitted their feelings, however, not to each other. That will come later (and that isn't giving anything away since we all know how this story ends). I estimate that there are only about 4 more chapters to this story. Enjoy the next chapter and please review if you can!**

Chapter 7 – A Wedding Day Declaration

It had taken four months between the hospital and rehab before Sanada's grandfather was well enough to come home. The older man had been lucky that the second stroke had not killed him, and Sanada felt blessed to have his grandfather around for at least a little longer. He wasn't ready to let his elder go, but he also knew that when it was time for his ojii-san to leave this world, there was nothing that could stop it; so right now he focused on his family and pushed any and all thoughts of Yukimura Seiichi to the back of his mind, locking them up tightly.

One night after Sanada got home from the dojo, he was on his way to his own room when he noticed the light on in his grandfather's room. Everyone else had already gone to bed since he had gotten home late, and he grandfather should have long fallen asleep. Quietly he opened the door intent on turning off the light and then going up to his own bed, but he found the other man still awake and looking right at him, "Ojii-san? You should be sleeping."

With his left hands, Gen'emon called his grandson closer to him. He had been waiting on the younger man to get home and wanted to talk to him, without the ears in the house overhearing him. Although his language was slurred, he knew Genichiro would be able to understand him.

"Do you need something ojii-san?" Sanada asked a little concerned that something was wrong with his elder.

"Sit," the older man ordered.

Taking the vacant chair next to his grandfather's bed, Sanada inquired, "What do you need ojii-san? You should be sleeping. Do you need water?"

The grandfather shook his head "no" and then began, "You have been running away."

This statement confused Sanada and he wasn't sure why his grandfather had said that, "Running away?"

"Yes. I don't know what it is, but I can tell."

"Ojii-san…"

"You can't lie to me. It is ok to feel fear and doubt, but it is not ok to run away," Gen'emon declared and studied his grandson for a moment before he decided to take a shot in the dark, "Daisuke hurt you immensely when he cheated on you; that is why you left and went to university in Hokkaido."

Bowing his head, Sanada confirmed what his grandfather was saying, "Hai." He hadn't known that the older man knew about what happened since he had only told his family that he and Daisuke were not suited and had decided to break things off, too ashamed of what he had heard and seen with his own eyes.

"It wasn't your fault; he was not good enough for you."

Sanada fisted his hands, "He said that he used me for popularity since I was the tennis buchou." It still pissed him off that he had been taken in by that man.

"Genichiro, you have grown into a wonderful man, on that a grandfather could be proud of. You are strong, diligent, and respectful. I am proud that I can call you my grandson."

"Thank you, ojii-san."

"However, running away is for cowards and you are a Sanada… you are no coward. I am a strict and hard man, I always have been, but in spite of it all, your grandmother loved me until the day she died; and I may not have always shown it, but I loved her very much. Love is a risk, but it can make you stronger. When you find that one person that stirs your soul, you cannot let that person go so easily. It may not ever happen again. It is a gift and blessing to find that one person. I knew Daisuke was not the one for you, but it appears someone else is."

Snapping his head up, Sanada looked at his grandfather with wide eyes. How had he known?

Gen'emon chuckled and then coughed causing his grandson to pound his back and give him a drink of water. When he regained his breath, he said, "You remind me so much of me. I didn't know for sure, but I guessed from your reaction when I talked about Daisuke. Who is he?"

"No one. It is impossible," Sanada declared his face an impassive mask.

Shaking his head, the grandfather sighed, "Nothing is impossible unless you want it to be so. What is stopping you?"

"You should sleep ojii-san."

"There you are running away again. What are you afraid of?"

"Ojii-san…"

"NO! You are being a coward!"

Sanada felt defeated and finally opened up to his grandfather, "He is a professional tennis player and his name is Yukimura Seiichi. I saw him play tennis before I knew who he was after I moved back from Hokkaido and went to play a game with Yanagi Renji. He is very dedicated to the sport and is also extremely talented; he moves gracefully around the tennis court. I have seen him a couple of times since outside of the courts, and I have emailed him several times, but he has not responded. So as you can see, it is impossible."

"Have you ever thought that there was a reason why you never got a response? I don't know much about email, but can't it get lost or go somewhere it shouldn't? If he has an assistant, couldn't that other person be intercepting the mail? Are you so prepared to give up before you even really try? Talking through electronics is not talking. You need to meet face to face."

"He isn't always in Japan since he travels the world playing in tournaments. I can't compare to that."

"Ah, so you have given up before you have even tried. You have decided what he thinks and feels, and have made his decision for him without giving him a chance. That is what cowards do. Do you really want to be alone the rest of your life? Don't you want a family?"

He wanted all of that, but Sanada didn't really believe it was in his future, "I do, but…"

"No buts! You cannot say you want it and then give up. You cannot say you tried when you are depending on technology to be perfect. You are not perfect! Man designed technology, so it cannot be perfect either!" Gen'emon shook his head and gazed at his grandson for a moment before he said, "You deserve to be happy to. Don't give up before you have told him how you feel, and then let him decide for himself. That is the warrior's way. Open your heart because I know there is someone out there who will understand you and accept you the way you are. Daisuke wasn't that person, but maybe this Yukimura will be, but you cannot decide for him because you are not him. Stop running away, stop being a coward, you are a fighter, now fight for what you really want!"

As he listened to his grandfather speak, Sanada could feel the honesty and truth in the words. The question was would he listen and do as his elder had instructed? He didn't know, but he had some things to think about. Standing up, he bowed once again before saying, "Arigato ojii-san." He helped his grandfather get comfortable and then turned off the light and retreating to his own room.

He didn't sleep at all that night, but when Sanada got up the next morning, there was a new determination in his heart. After thinking long and hard, he decided he wouldn't take the coward's way and would confront Yukimura; the only problem was, trying to figure out when he would be in town again. That problem could be easily gotten around with the help of his friends and possibly the bluenette's as well.

It turns out that Sanada had people on his side that he didn't personally know. Yanagi had talked to Niou on the raven haired man's behalf and found out that Yukimura would not be coming back to Tokyo until September. Sanada's friends had also informed him of what happened back in September the previous on the university campus. Taking in the shocking news, the kendo master couldn't believe that it really had been Yukimura he saw that day, and he wondered if the bluenette disregarded the emails he sent because of the mistaken assumptions. If that was the case, then that explained why Sanada had not gotten a response, and it appeared his grandfather might have been right; and that also meant that the best way to deal with Yukimura was to meet with him face to face. He had almost two months to prepare for the visit and decide what he was going to do, and this time he was determined that he was going to tell the bluenette everything that was in his heart.

Two months came and went in the blink of an eye and Niou had kept him informed on Yukimura's itinerary. Unfortunately, Sanada was going to be hard pressed to find time to talk to the bluenette while he was in town, but the raven haired man was determined and would not back down. He just had to find the time between wedding events.

Yes, wedding events. Yanagi had proposed to Yagyuu's sister right before Sanada's grandfather got sick and Hiromi had amazingly enough said yes. Of course if you talked to the data master, there was a 100% success rate that he would become engaged if he popped the question. There was never a doubt in his mind or his calculations. Yagyuu pretended to cringe at the thought of having Yanagi as his brother-in-law, but the truth was, his sister was happy and they suited each other well.

So unfortunately for Sanada, Yukimura had to choose the week before and the week after the wedding to come to Japan. If he couldn't see the bluenette before the wedding, he would make sure he saw him afterwards. He had to see him; it had become his mission.

Yukimura hadn't been back to Japan in a year and it almost felt foreign to be coming home. His family had wanted him to come back sooner, but he had made excuses time and time again. In reality, the only reason he had not returned before now was because he was afraid of running into Sanada and the woman. After that event, he started to get emails from a strange address and when he opened one of them up, he found out that it was man he had fallen for sending him messages. He deleted them all, unable to read them knowing that Sanada had someone else on his arm. Then months later after the emails had started and then stopped coming, Niou had told him who the woman was, and by that point the bluenette had convinced himself that it was not meant to be. The emails stopped coming in March.

Now here it was the beginning of a new September and one of his good friends was getting married. He had met Hiromi when they had taken some art classes together in high school at an independent studio. They had hit it off and became fast friends, keeping in contact throughout the years. So when she told him she was getting married to a wonderful man, Yukimura had agreed to come to the wedding. There was something familiar about the name of her fiancé, but he couldn't place it and decided he would figure it out at the wedding.

The week before the wedding, Yukimura found himself wandering around the city and taking in the sights. He always forgot how much he missed home until he was there; and somehow he found himself on two different occasions standing in front of a certain kendo dojo. Shaking his head, he couldn't resist glancing in the window and taking in Sanada's form as he taught before walking away both times.

Saturday morning dawned and was a beautiful sunny day, perfect for a wedding. The bride and groom had decided on a more westernized wedding instead of the traditional Japanese ceremony and rented a house where they could have the ceremony outside in the gardens and the reception inside.

Yanagi was collected and didn't appear to have any nervousness whatsoever. Sanada and Yagyuu were in the changing room with him and would stand up with him during the ceremony. Glancing at the clock, it was just about time to start greeting their guests and the data master smiled knowingly. When he and Hiromi were reviewing the guest list for the final time, he noticed a name he had not seen before: Yukimura Seiichi. Asking his fiancée about the name, Yanagi was able to confirm that it was indeed the same Yukimura that Sanada was in love with, and that Hiromi and the bluenette had been friends for years. He had known she was friends with a tennis player, but he never realized just who that person was; and now he had a surprise for his good friend and he couldn't wait to deliver it. However, the success rate of Sanada winning Yukimura over was only 74.3%.

"Shall we go and greet our guests?" Yanagi suggested to his friends.

Together the trio walked out of the house and towards the area for the wedding ceremony. They greeted everyone as they arrived and helped seat some of the guests. Sanada knew that Yanagi was up to something, but he didn't know what it was… at least until he saw a head of blue hair walking out of the house and towards the seating area. Was he seeing things? Was that really Yukimura? He was talking to a few people and it would have been rude to leave them in the middle, but he wanted to. Telling himself to calm down, he rejoined the conversation and knew that if Yukimura was at the wedding ceremony, he would be able to talk to the bluenette that very day.

Yukimura had stopped by the bride's changing room before heading out to the seating area, and after a few minutes with his friend and her wedding party, he walked out of the house. As he got closer to the rows of chairs, he easily spotted the groom and then it dawned on him who he was. He had been playing against Sanada the first time the bluenette laid eyes on the raven haired man. Moving his eyes to see who was standing with him, it was the man who had rescued them the morning they had been locked in the dojo together; and then he realized his last name was Yagyuu as well, which meant he was Hiromi's brother. Hiromi knew he had fallen for someone, but not who it was, so Yukimura knew this wasn't as set up; however, that didn't make him less nervous about being there and who he might encounter. Scanning the crowd, he was sure Sanada had to be there somewhere, but he didn't see him. Was he saved? The bluenette didn't believe that for a minute and briefly pondered the idea that Niou knew Sanada would be at the wedding today; if that was the case, the silverette would have to pay.

Walking up to the groom and brother, Yukimura plastered on a smile while he kept scanning the guests to see if he could spot Sanada; still unable to find him, he greeted the other two men, "Congratulations Yanagi-san, Yagyuu-san, it is good to see both of you again."

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses; there was something in that smile that made him feel a bit uncomfortable. He hadn't expected to see the bluenette at the wedding, but when he glanced at his friend standing next to him, he could tell Yanagi had been expecting Yukimura, "Welcome."

"I was honestly surprised when I saw your name on the guest list. I didn't realize that Hiromi's tennis friend was the one and only Yukimura Seiichi," Yanagi smiled.

Shaking his head, Yagyuu sighed, "You're Seii-Chan. I should have known."

Laughing, Yukimura nodded, "I am. She is really the only one that calls me that though."

Sanada watched on as the bluenette exchanged words with his two best friends and he wished he could hear what was being said. He wanted to talk to the other man so badly, but he wasn't about to be rude and ruin Yanagi's day for him; however, the first opportunity, he would end the conversation and make his way over to the trio.

Luck was not on Sanada's side. By the time he was able to make his excuses and leave the small group he was conversing with, Yukimura had taken his seat and he had to escort others to their seats. He had no time to talk to the other man before the ceremony began.

Yukimura had caught short glimpses of Sanada a few times before the ceremony, but tried not to pay attention to the other man. It wasn't until the three men were standing at the front of the aisle that the bluenette realized he could no longer completely ignore the raven haired man. The first time Yukimura had seen Sanada, he had been wearing tennis attire and the bluenette had been taken in by the muscles and hard lines of his body; now he was wearing a tuxedo and he looked dashing. The professional tennis player was having a hard time focusing on anyone else and that included the beautiful bride. Forcing himself to look away, he told himself he would not succumb and he would make sure he stayed far away from Sanada for the remainder of the day.

Never before had Sanada wished for a wedding ceremony to speed up, and that made him feel only slightly guilty since it was one of his best friends that was getting married; however, he needed to get to the man sitting on the bride's side of the aisle before the bluenette decided to disappear out of his life again. He knew he sounded desperate and he didn't care.

After the ceremony was completed, the guests were sent to the house so that the wedding party could take a few pictures. Sanada wanted to skip, but he couldn't and grudgingly did his duty; and then when he was finished, he hurried into the house knowing his friends were laughing at him even though they knew what his intent was.

It took another twenty minutes after he got inside before he was able to find the bluenette. If Sanada let himself think about it, he would have sworn Yukimura was avoiding him and purposely making it difficult to find him. He wasn't going to think like that though; he was a warrior and would not be a coward. However, fate was making his life rather difficult. Just when he found Yukimura, it was time to sit down for the meal. Sanada didn't get another chance to find the bluenette until the dancing had started.

Moving around the room and avoiding Sanada had not been an easy task for Yukimura, but he had managed for the majority of the reception; and then the dancing portion happened and the lights had been dimmed. He had promised a dance to Hiromi and followed through, however when he handed her over to her brother and walked off the dance floor, Sanada was lying in wait and pulled him away from the crowd. Electricity was zooming through his arm where the other man held him; his skin felt hot and his heart was racing. He wanted Sanada, but he wouldn't give in. He told himself that it was his career, but in reality, he was afraid. He has never felt for anyone what he feels for Sanada.

Grabbing Yukimura and pulling him to a back corner away from everyone had been a spur of the moment decision. He didn't want to have the discussion in front of everyone, and he knew if he had not held onto him then, the bluenette would get away again. When they were far enough away, Sanada stopped and faced the other man, "I know you want to get back to the party, but I needed to tell you something. I will not be a coward any longer." Taking in a deep breath, he continued, "I believe there is something between us and we both feel it. It is like nothing I have experienced before. I know that we have only seen each other a few times, but I needed to tell you that I love you. I don't know when or how, but that is the truth. I have been running away from it and after a long talk with my grandfather, I decided to face it. I heard you saw me walking with my sister-in-law and…"

"Stop," Yukimura cut him off. It was everything he wanted to hear, and yet he couldn't listen any further or he would give in. Clearing his throat, he forced his words through the lump in his throat, "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't give you the impression that I had feelings for you. If I did, I apologize now. I never meant to do that, but the truth is that I don't love you and I don't believe that I ever will. I'm sorry." He turned around and walked away before the tears stinging his eyes fell and contradicted the lies he just told to the one man he ever loved.

Walking up to his friend, Yukimura told her goodbye and walked away from the wedding. Hiromi had been watching her blue haired friend and Sanada since they had moved to the back of the room. She knew her friend had fallen for someone, and now she was certain she knew who that person was. What she didn't understand was why did Sanada look brokenhearted and stunned in the back of the room, and why was Yukimura giving her a goodbye with tears in his eyes? What happened? Narrowing her eyes on her new husband, she knew exactly how to find out what happened, and she would get her answers. She just hoped that she could help whatever was ailing her friend before he left town again; she had a feeling if it couldn't be fixed, he might leave for good this time, and that was something that was not acceptable in her eyes. "Just wait a little bit Seii-chan," Hiromi whispered under her breath and pulled her husband in for a close dance and a good talk.


	8. True Confessions

**A/N: I am a bad author. I said I would update In the Game of Love today, but every time I went to work on it, this story would pop in my head. So, I will update that story tomorrow and you get a faster update on Choice in Life. Yukimura just ran out of there and Yagani's new wife is determined to help him. Thank you to all of my readers and to Onyxinlife and Kurayami-9 for reviewing. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 8 – True Confessions

"Are you still mad at me?" Yanagi asked his new bride when they got into the car that would whisk them off for their honeymoon. She had come to him during the reception in an almost panic and said something was wrong with Yukimura and Sanada; he had told her not to get involved. Hiromi was not happy about that answer and he wound up getting a heel in his foot because of it before she stalked off and forced Sanada to dance with her. Apparently that hadn't worked because Sanada still sulked and Hiromi was still irritated.

Sighing, Hiromi looked at her groom, "He confessed to Seii-Chan and was rejected. It isn't fair. If they love each other, then why do they have to be miserable apart? They should be together and happy like we are."

Yanagi chuckled at that, "Are we happy?"

"Deliriously, you just momentarily irritated me… and do not even speak one word of what your calculations were that I would forgive you."

"Duly noted. Now can we go on our trip without thinking of other lovers? I will tell you that we have tried to get them together in the past and it always fails. If they are meant to be together, they need to do this on their own. It won't work otherwise."

Hiromi laid her head against his shoulder and nodded, "They both deserve to find love and it is right there. This is the first time Genichiro has confessed to someone or decided to take a chance after… And Seii-Chan has never taken a chance on love; I don't think he has ever been in love."

"Never? My research uncovered a couple of boyfriends and girlfriends."

"He dated here and there because his family or friends would set him up, but he has never been serious and tennis was always more important. This is the first time he has ever actually loved someone and not a tennis ball."

"Interesting. What else do you know?" Yanagi pulled out a notebook from his inside pocket and started scribbling down different notes.

"No, I am not telling you anything. This is our wedding trip and like you said, they need to do this on their own," Hiromi grabbed the notebook and pen, rolled down the window, and tossed them into the wind never to be seen again. To sooth her husband's hurt feelings she pulled his head down and whispered, "I'll get you another one after we get back." Then she sealed her promise with a kiss.

Yukimura could not get the confession or the cruel way he rejected Sanada out of his head. It ran in a continuous loop and was starting to affect his tennis. Months had passed since the wedding and from what he heard, Hiromi and Yanagi were doing well; they were happy, and she still hounded him to find someone of his own, even hinted that Sanada was still single, but he made the excuse that he was out of the country and hung up.

Now his birthday was nearing once again and he was going to be 23, and yet his 21st birthday was still playing out in his head. That kiss had been electric and Yukimura had never wanted it to end. Picking up his drawing pad, he threw it against the wall; he had been given the chance to have the one man he loved… still loves and he had blown it. He threw it away because he was afraid. Never feeling anything akin to that for anyone, the bluenette panicked and ran away with his tail between his legs. He, Yukimura Seiichi, the famed Child of God, had been terrified of love. Why? Was there something wrong with taking a chance? Because he was afraid it would end and then he would be worse off than he was before, but was he really in a good place? Niou had told him what he had learned of Sanada's past in an email and as much as the bluenette had not wanted to read it, he had and it broke his heart. His tennis game had suffered since the wedding and now his coach and manager were both suggesting he take some time off… actually Yukimura knew it wasn't a suggestion but an order since his manager had already cancelled everything from the end of February through the beginning of April. What was he to do but go home? However, when the bluenette was in Japan, he thought about Sanada even more.

Sanada had stopped watching tennis matches, stopped looking for a mop of blue hair, and started pretending that he was fine and didn't feel anything. His friends new that it was all an act, but there were no words they could say that would excuse what happened. The raven haired man had been rejected when he had finally decided to take a chance on love and they had encouraged him to do it not knowing that the bluenette would decline the advances and walk away. Now they could only be there for Sanada when he needed it, but he had thrown himself into his work. He had started the new school year at Rikkai Dai as a Japanese history teacher and was also a coach for the tennis team, and he still worked at the family dojo. Work became his focus and the only thing he lived for.

The day before his birthday, Yukimura went to visit his friends and their new baby… well not new since the baby was now four months old, but Bunta had delivered the bundle of joy while the bluenette was overseas. He had been able to carry it himself instead of having to use a surrogate or other means because there are is a small population of people that regardless of gender or age can get pregnant and carry a baby without concern for genetic defects from age or other factors. Sitting in the living room, holding the little boy, Yukimura marveled at the sleeping child and unbidden thoughts of he and Sanada holding a baby together popped into his head. In an attempt to push away those thoughts, the bluenette cleared his throat and looked at the silverette, "Ne Niou, I never thought you would be a dad."

Laughing, Niou nodded, "Me either, but it is all worth it with Bunta. Puri."

"It better be worth it. I don't get sliced open for just anyone," the redhead teased.

"How is the job?" The bluenette asked. He needed to change the subject because his chest was tightening and he kept thinking of Sanada.

Niou narrowed his eyes on his friend. There was something different about him. The bluenette looked tired and… lost. The silverette knew everything that happened at the wedding and part of him wanted to slap some sense into his friend, but it was Yukimura's life and he was the one that needed to make decisions about who would be in it, or not in it. "It's good. Who would have thought that I would have a proper job, a great husband, and a baby?"

"Not me; and how proper of a job can it be when you design video games? It is a job that allows you to be a kid, and something tells me that you probably put something in all of the games to taunt and frustrate the players," Yukimura grinned.

"Puri… you know me so well," Niou grinned mischievously. Staring at his friend for a moment more, he said, "You know, I saw Sanada…"

Grin turning to a glare at the speed of light, Yukimura gave him a smile that said, "Continue with that sentence or say that name again and your son will no longer have a father."

Niou gulped. He knew when it was best to shut up, "Never mind."

Bunta could feel the tension in the air and his husband deserved any retribution Yukimura decided to dish out; they all knew better than to mention that name. However, the redhead also felt that it was time for the bluenette to stop running and face his demons if he wanted to be happy. Making that happen, well that was another feat entirely. Inserting himself into the conversation, Bunta smiled, "So what do you want to do for your birthday tomorrow?"

"We don't have to do anything. You have little Michio now. Stay home with him. I am sure I will have lunch or something with my family," Yukimura stated. He honestly wasn't sure if he was up to company. Not with where his mind and his heart were at the moment.

Shaking his head, Bunta declared, "Nonsense! If you don't want to go out and do something, come over here and I will cook. It will just be the three and a half of us."

"You may as well give in now; he won't take no for an answer. I honestly think he has gotten more bossy and obstinate since he got pregnant and delivered Michio."

The bluenette chuckled, "Okay, I will come for dinner tomorrow night." Internally he was sighing and regretting the decision. His attention was drawn down to the bundle in his arms though as it started to move and he could hear the fussing starting. "What's wrong little one?" He cooed.

"Feeding time," Bunta stated. He looked up and found his husband had already disappeared and by the sounds of it, he was in the kitchen and making a bottle for their little son.

Handing the baby back over to the redhead, Yukimura smiled, albeit a little sadly, "I am really happy for you two. I know it isn't easy putting up with Niou all of the time, but you two have managed to make it work."

Bunta gazed at his friend for a moment before he said, "If you love the person, you make it work. It isn't always easy, and you go through hard times, but it is always worth it. I have gotten mad at him and wanted to kill him at times, but I wouldn't want anyone else at my side. We support each other and I know he will always be there for me regardless of what happens. You deserve the same thing, you just have to be willing to fight for it and push past the fear. Love can be scary and the unknown can be terrifying, but I would rather face it with Niou than go through it alone. It is always better when you have someone there."

The bluenette blinked as he stared at his friend, and then he realized Bunta had said everything with a purpose… in his own way the redhead was telling him to go after Sanada. Wasn't it too late for that though? He had already rejected the raven haired man; so surely, there was no point in pursuing him. Shaking his head, he told him, "I am going to go now. I have some things to take care of. I will see you tomorrow."

"Come over at around 5:00 and we can all hang out for a bit before dinner. I know you want to play with your godson some more," Bunta grinned.

Chuckling, Yukimura nodded, "I will be here." It was about that time that Niou walked back into the room and Michio let out a loud wail which caused the bluenette to laugh some more, "Well, he has a nice set of healthy lungs. I think they heard him around the world. I will see both of you tomorrow."

Niou handed the bottle to Bunta and as soon as his husband gave the baby the nipple, the crying stopped and peace could be heard once again, "Yah, he does." He walked his friend to the door and said, "See you tomorrow, puri."

When Yukimura left his friends' house, he wandered to the park and sat down. Watching the children play and all of the parents with their kids, he sighed and could feel the burn of tears in his eyes. He wanted that. He wanted a family, and the only person he could see having a family with was Sanada. Why had he walked away? Why had he not taken the chance? He had been so stupid.

He could picture it all. A nice house with a beautiful garden and a swing set in the back yard. Sanada by his side and holding him as two kids hugged their legs. It was a nice dream and one he had countless times. Shaking his head, Yukimura sighed and got up so that he could return to his empty apartment alone.

Dinner the next night had been a nice distraction for the bluenette. The food had been delicious and he enjoyed holding baby Michio, but he couldn't get his 21st birthday out of his mind, nor the picture of Sanada confessing to him at the wedding; and holding the baby just made him long for one of his own even more, but only if that baby was half Sanada. Could he take that chance? Glancing down at the giggling child in his arms, he knew he could… he had to.

The next day, he wandered around the city trying to build up his courage. School was out for the day and he could see kids playing everywhere he looked, and it shored up his determination even more. He had made a mistake at the wedding when he rejected Sanada, Yukimura would do what he could to get him back.

Walking to the dojo, a swarm of kids came out just as he approached and when the bluenette looked in the window, Sanada was alone cleaning the room. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before walking through the door and removing his shoes. Quietly he walked into the room and cleared his throat to get the other man's attention.

"I'm sorry, class has ended and tonight's classes have been…" Sanada spoke before turning around and finding a familiar man with blue hair standing behind him, "We're closed." He was cold in his tone and attitude and he didn't care. This was the last man he wanted to see.

"I didn't come here for class, I came to talk to you," Yukimura said pressing forward and walking further into the room.

"I think you said what you needed to say at the wedding. If you will, please leave now."

"No, I needed to tell you something."

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say? You don't feel the same way about me, and honestly, I have gotten over you. I guess it wasn't really love, so you can ignore everything I said back then."

That cut more than Yukimura wanted to admit, and it felt like the other man had taken a sword and cut him deeply, but he would not give up so easily. He had defeated tough opponents on the tennis courts because he did not give up, and he would not do so today, "Then at least hear me out. If you really don't feel that way, what would it hurt to hear what I had to say?"

"NO! Leave!" It was killing Sanada to have the bluenette standing there talking to him when he knew Yukimura did not feel the same way about him. Why was he there? Was he there to put the dagger further into his heart?

"I will if you really want me to after I said what I needed to," Yukimura held his ground and continued without wait for the other man to answer, "When you confessed to me, I had already made the decision that I would not love you, but I did. I had never felt like that for anyone, and the closest I got to that feeling was a tennis court. I was terrified that I would eventually make you hate me like I had anyone I got involved with in the past. Tennis always came first and when they eventually left me, I had destroyed any feelings they had ever felt for me. I haven't been involved with anyone since high school. Now I tour all over the world playing tennis and I am only in Japan a handful of times. I was afraid that if I started something with you, it would die and I would rather you hate me now, than to hurt you and you hate me so much more later on. I'm not saying that I am going to stop playing, and I am not saying that it will not be easy, but I do love you. I always have since the first day I saw you. I know you said that you don't feel the same way about me now, and if that is how you really feel, I will walk away and you will never have to see me again, but if there is even a small sliver of feeling left for me, I would like to see what is there. I'm sorry I hurt you. I thought I was protecting both of us and all this time, I was just hurting both of us even more. Since the day you confessed, I have not been able to get your words or your face out of my mind. My friend Niou had a little baby and all I can think about is having a baby with you, of standing by your side and you at mine for the rest of our lives. Well, that is all I came to say. I lied to you the day of the wedding… I love you and have never loved anyone in my life, not like this. I'm sorry for the lies, the hurt, and anything else I may have done to you. I truly am." He stood there waiting for the other man to say something, do something, but the raven haired man only stared at him with wide eyes. Sighing, Yukimura turned around so that he could leave when he heard something whispered.

"Tarundoru," Sanada spat quietly.

Without turning around, the bluenette asked, "What?"

Sanada approached the other man and spun him around, "Tarundoru." He spoke softly before he leaned down and claimed Yukimura's lips pouring out all of the love he felt for the bluenette into the contact and feeling the love Yukimura felt for him being returned.

When they separated, the bluenette smiled and inquired, "Does this mean you will give me another chance?"

"Hai, I love you," Sanada declared. It would not be easy, but at least now they would be together and hopefully they would make it work one way or another.


	9. The Prize

**A/N: I was excited about writing the ending of the last chapter because they finally got together. They have stopped running away and have each admitted what they feel. So good! I had meant to put in the actual story that in his story, men can get pregnant, but I forgot. Sorry if it confused everyone when you read that Marui had a baby. I have gone back and added it to the last chapter, however, basically there is a small population of people that can give birth regardless of gender indefinitely without genetic defects from age or be affected by teratogenic factors (explanation came from WhiteEnsigma's The Choice You Made). Enjoy the new one minna!**

Chapter 9 – The Prize

They say miracles happen every day, and the day Yukimura finally decided to stop running and to face his feelings felt like a day of miracles. Sanada still loved him and accepted his feelings, and the bluenette had not been turned away. Then they both got a call from Yanagi and Hiromi; they were expecting their first child. It seemed as if everything was finally falling into place in both of their lives, and once they were truly together… all of the anxiety and loneliness seemed to melt away into nothingness. In the last three years of their lives, they have lived happily knowing that the other was by their side and wouldn't be disappearing.

Love, it had been something that seemed so foreign to Yukimura before he found Sanada. The bluenette continued playing tennis and spending much of the year away from Japan, but he modified his schedule and didn't participate in as many tournaments as he had previously. Plus it helped that his raven haired love came out as much as he could to silently cheer him on, and that is when the rumors started to spread: Yukimura Seiichi had for some reason had to get a bodyguard who stoically watched over him and kept all unwanted people at bay. The tennis player had laughed about it while the high school teacher had shaken his head wondering where people got their information. If Sanada had been their bosses, he swore they would have all had a tarundoru to teach them a lesson they would never forget delivered by him personally.

Rumors spread around the tennis world about who Sanada really was and why Yukimura would even need a bodyguard. The couple had heard everything from kidnapping attempts, to another country forcing the bluenette to defect and join their tennis team, to an attempt on his life, and those were just the tip of the iceberg. It really had gotten beyond ridiculous.

They had wanted to keep their relationship quiet and move it forward slowly because they both had their fears about how it would work and what would happen in the future. It certainly wasn't easy when on half of the partnership wasn't living within driving distance for more than half the year. However, rather than growing apart in their times of separation, they had grown closer. They emailed, called, texted, and did anything possible to stay in touch; and found that they loved each other even more than the day the saw each other for the first time. It appeared the old saying was true: absence really did make the heart grow fonder. At least it was true in the case of Yukimura and Sanada, so much so that they both knew there would never be anyone else for them for the rest of their lives… and that realization came before they had been dating a year.

Still, the plan was to take it slow. They both had their careers and their lives to live; however, with the silly rumors spreading like wildfire, it had been decided that they needed to have a press conference and make the announcement of what the truth really was. Two things were announced that day, Yukimura had finally found someone to stand at his side and he was romantically involved with Sanada, ergo the raven haired man was not a bodyguard; and Sanada had quit his teaching job and had become Yukimura's manager allowing him to travel and spend more time with the bluenette. That had started a media frenzy and all of the sports writers had to write their own story about the couple, all of them speculating how serious it was and when everyone could expect to see an engagement notice. It was only a few select people in Japan that knew the real truth behind their unbreakable bond, and none of them were in the news or media industry.

Another two years passed as Yukimura worked his way up the ranks and finally broke through the ceiling and entered the top ten of the tennis world, and the media still loved to write about the couple when they reported about Yukimura, and they were still waiting with baited breath about what would be next for the bluenette and his raven haired manager. There was just something about Yukimura and Sanada that held the media's fascination and most people were cheering the couple on.

Following tradition, Yukimura and Sanada returned home in March and decided to take a well-deserved break from tennis, the media, and anyone else that tried to insert themselves into their lives. They had been dating for three years now and it almost seemed like it had all been a dream to the bluenette, but he also knew that he wouldn't change it for anything… well there was one thing he would change, he really thought that Sanada had something planned for their anniversary and would have proposed, and it didn't happen. They went out to dinner, his boyfriend gave him the new tennis racket he had been looking at, he gave Sanada a new bokken that he had specially made and engraved, they made love, and went to bed. Oh, it had been a romantic night and a wonderful anniversary, but it left the bluenette wanting.

The day after their anniversary, they were finishing breakfast when the phone rang and Yukimura answered it, "Moshi, moshi."

"Yukimura-kun, it's Tezuka," the other man stated in a blunt tone of voice.

"Ah, Tezuka-kun, it is good to hear from you. We missed you at my 26th birthday party the other day," the bluenette grinned.

"It couldn't be helped. Ryoma was sick and I didn't want to leave Syusuke to take care of him alone."

"You know, I never really pictured you as the fatherly type, but it suits you. I am also thrilled you worked it out with Fuji-kun and got back together. I always knew he was the one for you, but you didn't listen to me or anyone else. That woman was a devil."

"I didn't call to talk about your opinion of my love life."

"Oh? Then why did you call?"

"Syusuke and I wanted to invite you and Sanada to lunch since we could not celebrate your birthday with you."

"Hmm, just a second," Yukimura stated and pulled the phone away from his ear, covering the mouthpiece, "Genichiro, Tezuka-kun and Fuji-kun want to know if we can meet for lunch."

Shaking his head, Sanada told him, "You go on ahead. I have to meet with my brother and father about something and I am not sure how long it will take."

"Sou ka," the bluenette grin was still there, but his eyes narrowed and if Sanada had been paying attention, he would have realized that smile meant that he would pay for his abandonment later. Returning to the phone call, Yukimura told his friend, "I can come, but Genichiro will not be able to make it."

"Ah," Tezuka said and then gave Yukimura all of the details about when and where to meet, but before he disconnected the line, he gave one last final instruction, "Oh, bring your tennis racket. I haven't played in a while and wanted to get a game if you're up for it."

Yukimura chuckled, "I am always up for a game if you are up for losing."

"We will see."

"Yes, we will. I will see you in a bit," the bluenette smiled and disconnected the line. His smile increase as he glanced at his boyfriend, "Genichiro, what do you have to meet with your family about?"

"The dojos. I am not teaching there any longer, but they still want my input," Sanada replied never looking up from the paper he was reading.

The fact that he was getting zero eye contact was adding to Yukimura's already growing frustrations with his boyfriend, but he was going to suppress it… for now. "Genichiro, do you ever think about our future?"

"What about it?"

Not the answer the tennis player was expecting, "Where do you think we are going? Are you happy being together?"

"Hai, I love you. I think we are doing fine and are progressing at a good rate."

"Sou ka. You know I love you too, but…" Yukimura never got to finish his sentence because Sanada's phone started to ring and he jumped up giving his boyfriend a kiss on top of his head and then leaving the apartment without another word. The bluenette was fuming, and by the time he met his friends for lunch, he was livid and it was more than apparent to everyone around him.

"What wronged," Ryoma asked innocently as only a child could do.

Smiling, Yukimura turned to the little five year-old and said, "Uncle Sanada is a baka."

The little boy had only met Yukimura and Sanada a couple of times, but he remembered the dark headed man that had been with the bluenette each time, "Where he?"

"I'm not sure, but don't worry; I will make sure he stops being a baka," the tennis player never stopped smiling, but everyone knew his sadistic side was in full swing and started saying their prayers for the stoic man.

"Yukimura!" Tezuka chastised.

"What?" The bluenette inquired pretending as if he had not been plotting his own boyfriend's death.

Fuji grinned and said, "I think what Kunimitsu means is that it's probably best not to talk like that in front of Ryoma. What's going on with you two? I thought everything was alright." When he was done with his explanation, he saw his fiancé nod once and Fuji found himself rolling his eyes.

Sighing, the bluenette told Fuji everything, "It isn't like we just started to date. We have been together for three years now and nothing. This morning he told me that we were progressing at a good rate. What the…" He stopped himself noticing that Ryoma seemed captivated by the conversation and cleared his throat before continuing, "What does that even mean? Does he not want to ever get married? You two finally got back together in December and are already engaged, and us… nothing."

"What?" Fuji opened his eyes wide in shock and shook his head, "I think he needs to make his move or else."

Tezuka could physically feel the temperature of the room drop by several degrees. He wondered whose idea it was to get two sadists in the same room together, not to mention the fact that they had become fast friends. He might have introduced them, but this was not his plan or what he wanted, "He may have something planned. You need to be patient."

"Patient? I have been patient for three years!" Yukimura declared.

"I agree with him. That is enough time to decide, and if he isn't ever planning on marrying him, then Sanada-kun needs to tell him that."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tezuka decided it was best to nod and agree with everything both his fiancé and Yukimura were saying, "You're right."

"Yah, father! Daddy right!" Ryoma giggled.

Tezuka smiled and ruffled his son's head, "I know. Your daddy is always right."

"Hai!" The little boy snickered.

Shaking his head, Yukimura laughed, "I never thought I would see this day… Tezuka Kunimitsu actually admitting that someone else is right. It is a miracle. I don't know what you did Fuji-kun, but you need to keep it up."

He was surrounded and felt like he was drowning, but Tezuka just sighed, "I just know when to admit defeat."

"He had to work to get me back and he knows that he needs to keep me happy," Fuji sent his fiancé a wink to let him know he was joking, but in actuality it wasn't really a joke.

"True," Tezuka gave Fuji a smile. It had taken a lot of time and determination to finally win over the blue eyed man, but in the end he had finally won and now they were set to get married. Life couldn't get any better than that.

Yukimura had known Tezuka for years through school and playing tennis together, and as he observed the bespectacled man with Fuji, he knew Tezuka had changed for the better. For the first time, the other man looked at peace and happy; and the bluenette couldn't be happier for him.

"Do you feel up to a game of tennis this afternoon?" Tezuka asked his friend.

"Of course, but like I said, be prepared to lose," Yukimura giggled.

"Father no lose!" Ryoma proclaimed frowning at the bluenette.

The tennis player couldn't help but smile at the boy's defense of his father and nodded, "Well, I play tennis all of the time; that is my job and your father doesn't. So if I win, will you be mad at me?"

Ryoma looked at his father and then back to Yukimura, "No, but father no lose."

Yukimura smiled at Tezuka, "Sounds like you have a cheerleader in your corner."

"Hmm," Tezuka nodded and ruffled Ryoma's hair again.

It wasn't long before they were at the public courts and getting ready to play. However, just as they were about to start, Fuji spoke up, "Saa, let's make this interesting. If Yukimura-kun wins, he can have what's in this bag, and if he loses, it goes back to the store."

"What is it?" Yukimura questioned, giving a hard look to the cloth bag the other man was holding.

Opening up his eyes, Fuji grinned, "Let's just say it's something you really want."

That was cryptic, but the bluenette knew that in order to find out what that meant, he had to beat Tezuka. Back in school they had been about equal in their playing, but now Yukimura had the advantage and he would use it to the best of his ability. Something told him to win and not hold back; there was something about the bag… it looked almost familiar.

It was a hard fought battle between the two old friends, but in the end, Yukimura came out on top 7-5 and both men were breathing hard. The bluenette walked up to Fuji and asked, "Well, do I get the prize?"

"I suppose," Fuji chuckled and handed the bag to the bluenette before walking over and wrapping his arm around Tezuka and giving his fiancé a kiss, "You did well."

Taking a long look at the bag, Yukimura knew why it looked so familiar, it belonged to Sanada. He quickly opened it and found a ring box and his heart was racing. Popping open the lid, it was completely empty save for a slip of paper with an address. With a bewildered expression, he probed, "What is this?"

"If you want to find out, go to the address," Tezuka gave him a small smile, "It is from Sanada-kun."

Yukimura grabbed his bag and just as he was about to leave, he turned around and asked, "You knew he wouldn't come today. It was all planned, wasn't it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Tezuka stated.

"Saa, maybe. Ne, Yukimura-kun, don't you think you should go?" Fuji snickered.

Nodding, the bluenette waved at his friends and noticed the glare he was getting from the little boy, "I'm sorry I won today, Ryoma."

"It ok, but net time father win," the five year-old proclaimed.

"Ok," Yukimura chuckled and ran to the street in order to hail a taxi. He had somewhere he needed to be.

When the taxi pulled to a stop, the bluenette looked around and found that he was outside of the kendo dojo where he and Sanada shared their first kiss after being chained in by their friends. Niou had paid dearly for his treachery. It was also the place Yukimura confessed his feelings, and that night they had become an official couple and started to date.

Taking in a deep breath, he shouldered his tennis bag while holding his prize bag in his hand and walked into the dojo. He put his bag down by the door and took off his shoes before walking in even further. The main room was alight with candles burning everywhere giving the whole room an incandescent aura, and in the middle of it all wearing the kendogi that Yukimura loved to see him in, Sanada was facing him with a shinai stretched out before him in a fighting stance. Something appeared to be dangling off of the end of the shinai though.

Yukimura gasped and brought his hands up to cover his mouth, "Genichiro?"

"I see you won the tennis match. I told them not to do that, but Fuji-kun thought it would be fun. I'm glad you beat Tezuka-kun. I know that I am not always the easiest man to be around, but I do love you and ever since our first kiss in this building, I knew that you were special. I have known for a long time that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, so I am asking you, will you marry me and stay by my side throughout eternity?"

"Yes," the bluenette breathed out as tears burned his eyes.

Smiling ever so slightly, "Then you can have the ring, if you can get it off of the shinai."

"I thought I was the devious one," Yukimura laughed.

Sanada chuckled, "I think being around you has rubbed off on me."

Yukimura moved swiftly forward and anticipated the fact that Sanada would move the ring upwards, but instead of trying to get the ring, he went for the base of the shinai. The raven haired man was anticipating that and dodged the attack, wrapping his arm around the bluenette and pulling him backwards so that Yukimura's back was against his chest, and Sanada held him there firmly as he allowed the shinai to slide through his hand until he could reach the ring. He pulled it off and slid it onto Yukimura's hand and whispered, "Perfect fit, just like you are for me."

Turning his head, the bluenette kissed his now fiancé and when they pulled back he asked, "Where is the other one so I can put it on you."

Sanada took handed over the matching ring and felt Yukimura slide it onto the hand that was firmly around the bluenette's waist. They were engaged now and he knew they would be together for the rest of their lives; however, he was not so disillusioned to believe that his fiancé wouldn't try to punish him for waiting as long as he had, or for what happened earlier in the day. Sanada fully believed that Yukimura had something planned, and the raven haired man was looking forward to it all… for a lifetime.


End file.
